El dolor del amor
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: ¿Cómo se separó Stephen de Amatis? Lee este fic y lo descubriras. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.


**_Este fic participa del Reto "El Circulo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"_**

Amatis tenía el corazón destrozado. Hace apenas un par de semanas, Stephen, se lo acababa de romper en mil pedacitos, por culpa de Valentine. Valentine, a quien una vez había amado y respetado, engatusó a su marido para que se divorciara de ella y contrajera matrimonio con esa otra chica, la joven, dócil y vulnerable Celine.

En ese momento, en el magnífico Salón de los Acuerdos de Idris, ellos dos se casaban. Y Amatis como, cazadora de sombras que era, estaba obligada a asistir a la boda.

Cuando recibió la noticia, ella se encontraba sentada en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar de su casa, remendando unos viejos pantalones de combate. Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta principal, y enseguida supo que era Stephen. Lo conocía tan bien que habría sido capaz de distinguir sus pisadas de las de cualquiera. Stephen tenía un semblante sumamente serio, como si algo terrible acabara de pasar, y eso no era algo habitual en él. Lo normal era que él llegase a casa dedicándole una de sus sonrisas traviesas y enamoradas, que ella respondía con un beso. Sin embargo, ese día no fue así: no hubo sonrisa. No hubo beso.

Amatis supo al instante que le ocurría algo, algo grave. Pero no sabía exactamente qué es lo que podría ser, o mejor dicho, no lo quería pensar. Amatis tenía sospechas: sabía que algo entre Stephen y ella se había roto cuando Lucian, su hermano, fue mordido por un licántropo en una reyerta, transformándose en un hijo de la luna. Y era lo bastante observadora como para tener claro quién era el culpable: Valentine; quien la había repudiado, prácticamente echado del Circulo, por tener lazos familiares con un subterráneo. Era el usurpador de Valentine quien se estaba interponiendo entre ella y su marido.

La situación que vivía actualmente con Stephen le dolía muchísimo. Era como una puñalada en las entrañas permanente, un cuchillo que se retorcía en su estómago, haciendo que aumentara y aumentara el dolor. Tenía la sensación de que Stephen ya no confiaba en ella, no como antes, y por eso no le contaba la mayoría de sus cosas. Y no era solo la desconfianza, sino también la falta de amor. El ya no la quería a su lado, no la amaba, no como antes.

-Buenas tardes cariño – dijo apartando la mirada de la prenda que cosía.

Él la miro frunciendo el ceño, pero apartó rápidamente los ojos de ella. No le dedico su típica mirada dulce, esa que en el pasado sólo reservaba para ella. Se acercó vacilante al sofá y se sentó, todavía incapaz mirarla, a su lado. Ella siempre fue muy observadora, en especial si se trataba de Stephen, y en seguida notó su mirada perdida, desenfocada en ninguna parte. En ese momento, y conociéndolo como lo había llegado a conocer, supo que se trataba de un indicio claro de dos cosas: o él estaba profundamente preocupado por algo, o algo le rondaba la cabeza de forma tan incisiva, que era incapaz de prestar atención a nada más.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor? – preguntó insegura, sacudiendo suavemente el hombro de él, y dejando después su mano posada allí

Stephen, reaccionó levemente a ese contacto. Subió su mano al hombro y cogió la de Amatis, llevándola a su regazo. Cuando la tuvo allí, coloco su otra mano encima de la de ella.

-Amatis –su voz era un susurro grave –tenemos que hablar.

Lo dijo mirándola a la cara, a los ojos, con los suyos de ese imposible azul del mar

La palabras tenemos que hablar, en boca de su marido, hicieron que Amatis sintiera una ráfaga de miedo en todo el cuerpo. Sabía, por experiencia, que nunca traían nada bueno, esas palabras, esa entonación. Y lo ocurrido con Lucía las hacía aún más peligrosas de lo que solían ser. Stephen, últimamente, se dejaba engañar con suma facilidad por Valentine, sobre todo desde que éste lo había nombrado su subalterno, su segundo al mando en ese grupo gregario u conspirador que se hacía llamar El Circulo. Ella misma también se dejó engañar por él pero, cuando Lucian se convirtió en hombre lobo, y Valentine perdió la cabeza, dominado por el odio, obligándole al exilio o la muerte; Amatis se instó a sí misma a abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo corrupto que resultaba ser su líder, alguien a quien sólo movía el odio, el rencor y las ansias de poder.

Amatis clavó los ojos en los de su pareja, instándole a hablar, haciéndole saber que era todo oídos para él.

-Amatis –continuó Stephen, acariciando su mano con los pulgares, formando suaves círculos – tenemos que separarnos, lo nuestro no puede continuar – Hablaba con tristeza, con pesadumbre en la voz, como si soportara una gran carga y estuviera haciendo lo que él creía correcto. – Lo siento mucho, amor mío.

Ella perdió el pulso, se quedó sin respiración, como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Se habría esperado que le dijese cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa terrible, estando como estaba tan implicado en los planes de Valentine. Pero no aquella. Esa no.

Sintió la quemazón en los ojos previa a las lágrimas, caliente y cruel, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. No le cabía ninguna duda de que el autor de ese desastre había sido Valentine, que él era el propietario de la idea, y como de costumbre, de su idea había hecho ley. La nueva Ley. La que pretendía imponerlos a todos.

Amatis separó las manos de las de él y le miro una especie de furia contenida. Toda la furia que se puede sentir hacia alguien a quien amas.

-¿Es por Valentine? –preguntó entrecortadamente, con la voz a punto de quebrársele, aunque hizo lo que pudo por mantenerla firme, y clara, por conservar la dignidad.

Stephen bajo la cabeza levemente, como si se avergonzase de sí mismo. Estuvo así unos segundos, seguramente pensando en lo que le iba a contestar. Luego volvió a mirarla, no con mejor aspecto. Su cara era un poema, un poema triste y descorazonador, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir le destrozara por dentro, como si aquellas palabras fueran a dolerle más a él mismo que a la propia Amatis.

-Sí – habló mientras caía una diminuta lágrima desde sus azules ojos. –Valentine me ha pedido que me separe de ti, eres la hermana de un traidor, no considera conveniente que yo, su segundo, permanezca ligado a alguien que comparte sangre con aquel que constituye la mayor vergüenza de El Círculo; no cree que sea un buen ejemplo para el reto. – Dijo esto como si las palabras le quemasen al pasar por su lengua, como si fueran ácido, desgarrador. Pero aun así, lo dijo.

Amatis sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Amaba a Stephen más que a nada, más que a su familia, lo amaba a él mucho más que a sí misma; y él la estaba abandonando porque es lo que su líder le había pedido. No porque hubiera dejado de quererla, o se hubiera enamorado de alguien más, sino porque Valentine así lo había decidido, porque Valentine no consideraba conveniente que lo vieran junto a ella. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Pero, antes de irme – añadió él – quiero que recuerdes una cosa, mi amor.

Stephen hablaba con una pausada tristeza en su tono. Amatis podría asegurar que él no quería que sucediera algo así, que lo odiaba, y sin embargo lo estaba permitiendo, aceptándolo. La abandonaba a ella a cambio de lograr el favor de Valentine.

A Amatis le abrasaban los ojos, le ardían, y tuvo que hacer un colosal esfuerzo por no empezar a llorar. No quería, no debía derramar una lágrima delante de él. Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a levantar la vista, y mirar al que pronto sería su ex marido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que recuerde Stephen?

Stephen le volvió a cogerle las manos, envolviéndolas entre las suyas casi con fervor.

-Que te amo. Quiero que recuerdes que eres la única en mi corazón.

Dicho eso, dio a Amatis un último beso en la frente, y desapareció de la casa, dejando un rastro de angustia y tristeza con él, y a Amatis sumida en más profunda tristeza que pueda existir, la de un alma herida, un corazón roto, y una amarga soledad. Pero antes de partir por la misma puerta por la que había llegado, Stephen dedicó a la chica una última mirada repleta de dolor. Y así, sin más que una mirada triste, se marchó de la casa en la que ellos dos lo habían compartido todo.

Los sueños que alguna vez crearon juntos, los sueños de una vida en pareja, compartida, se esfumaron junto a aquella dolorosa conversación. Cada día que se habían profesado amor, todos los besos, las caricias, los momentos dulces junto al otro; todo, acababa de desaparecer de la vida de Amatis por culpa de ese hombre al que solo le importaba su bienestar


End file.
